More Than Meets the Eye
by MiSSiNDEPENDENT
Summary: A story of friendship, loyalty, enemies & love of a different kind. Yet another one of those funnymushy fics when Legolas somehow ends up in modern America. With a twist. (rating is just in case..)


PHello, this is my first LOTR fic. It's inot/I based on the movies, so you're safe here. Err, it's going to be a bit interesting, if I may say so myself. Please leave me feedback with ideas. ;) Here's a quick summary about the story before you decide if you want to read ahead.../P  
  
PUMore Than Meets The Eye/u (also known as: iI Never Liked You/i) a Legolas Greenleaf/AU LOTR ficBR  
  
BSummary/b A story of friendship, loyalty, enemies & love of a different kind. Yet another one of those funny/mushy fics when Legolas isomehow/i ends up in modern America. With a twist.BR  
  
BBackground/b the story starts out about two 15 year old girls, a lotr project & then goes forward in time. not as bad as it seems in the summary. ack. i suck at summariesBR  
  
BDisclaimer/b Unfortunatley, I didn't know the genius of a man that created my wonderful elfboy here, Legolas, and neither do I own anything of Tolkien's. So just stop trying to make me say I do! GRR TO YOU!/p  
  
p  
  
PBChapter One /B/P  
  
PWith an inward groan, fifteen year old Alice Davie leaned back in her desk. With a roll of her eyes and a switch of her feet, she pulled out her favourite ball-point pen and black spiral notebook. She scribbled down a few notes, and doodled mindlessly whilst ignoring her teacher drone on and on and Ion/i for what seemed like forever about...isomething/i.../p  
  
PAfter about ten minutes of writing notes to her friends, she quickly became bored after discovering there was, well, no new gossip to gossip about. What a shame. Chalk met the black board with a click, and she quickly took her chance, knowing the teacher wouldn't be looking at the class for a solid five minutes./p  
  
PIPsst/I. She nudged her best friend who was sitting beside her in Mr. Oliver Vartan's English class. IPsst/I. Victoria's long blonde hair swished back as she twirled around to face her friend Alice. "Well..?" Victoria whispered in a low, irritated tone after her friend paused for a few moments, as if to make what she had to say seem so... Idramatic/I. Quickly, Alice forgot what she was going to say and took up her favourite hobby. Boy hunting.BR  
  
PAlice had been well into flirting with the boy who sat behind her, and was almost Ipositive/I that he was going to ask her out that night when Victoria decided she might as well ask her what she had wanted in the first place. IOh well/I... Alice thought to herself. IPlenty of other boys/I... She smiled at the boy, who quickly blushed and looked away, before turning back to Victoria.BR  
  
"What?" Victoria demanded.BR  
  
"Oh, don't take that tone with me, Alison." Victoria groaned. For a fleeting moment, Alice was quite sure that her best friend had become posessed by her mother, the demon that she was. "What were you trying to say when you interrupted my studying?" Alice rolled her eyes at this. IStudying? Who actually studies any more?/IBR  
  
"Oh, yes! IThat/I." Alice began as if it were nothing that she had ignored her best friend for the umpteenth time today, for no reason whatsoever, when she had demanded her attention in the first place! "Did you Ihear/I the assignment that Mr. V just assigned? Can you believe that? It's Iridiculous/I. I suspect he wants us all to become a couple of those IDungeons & Dragons/I' freaks!"BR  
  
"And I suppose you've never even Idreamed/I of cracking a book, eh, Alice?" Victoria donned an amused smirk.BR  
  
"What's Ithat/I supposed to mean?" Alice's face fell sharply. Her eyes narrowed. Victoria was the only one who ever braved a fight with or even disagreed with Alice, and that was just simply something that Ino one/I got away with.BR  
  
"Oh Inothing/I. Just that you're completely missing one of the greatest stories of our time just because you're too precious to waste your time on reading anything that's longer than a UCosmopolitian/U!"BR  
  
"Oh, really? And I guess that you think that--that--that Iload of crap/I is the greatest story of our time? It's not even of our time!" Alice's face flushed with fury, and the teacher glanced across the room, smirking. He Iloved/I to hear these two argue. Debates weren't exactly what he was fishing for when he assigned this project, but he always seemed to find one between these two girls. He couldn't see how they called each other their best friends.BR  
  
"I see that Ionce again/I you've managed to Icompletely/I miss the entire point of what I've been trying to tell you!"BR  
  
"...Which is?" Alice's foot patted impatiently on the floor, her heels clicking incessantly. Victoria's eye twitched at this, Alice knew that it was one way to Ireally/I grind her nerves.  
  
P"Simply the fact that Tolkien was the most brilliant writer that this world has yet to see! His books have such a large fan base--and by all means that does not mean that every fan of his works are IDungeons & Dragons/I' freaks, as you seem to lovingly call them." Victoria said calmly, watching Alice become infuriated, and loving ever second of it. "His books are the best fantasy books--they may be a bit longer than you're used to reading, Alice, but that does not mean that they're impossible, or by all means Iridiculous/I! Do you even know what the books are about?" Victoria pressed.BR  
  
"Well, er, umm... a Lord of a Ring, I suppose!" Alice fumbled with an answer.BR  
  
"I guess, Miss Davie, you will discover what the trilogy of the Lord of the Rings, or even perhaps the quartet of the series--"BR  
  
"There's Ifour/I of them?" Alice's eyes widened in fear.BR  
  
"Actually," one of the students began, "The first three books are actually simply one book. Only divided for easier reading--"BR  
  
"iEasier reading/i?" Alice exclaimed. The class held back giggles at her terrified remark. "How is ithat/i--" Alice pointed toward a stack of books close to the doorway, "ieasier reading/i?"BR  
  
"Well, quite simply, Alice, would you rather read three individual books that make up one story or one humongous book at one time that make up one story. They're also divided to tell different parts of the tale. For example, iThe Fellowship of the Ring/i is about--"BR  
  
"Oh, alright!" Alice shrieked. Mr. Vartan's eye twitched at the shrillness of this girl's voice and the passion she put into what she believed in, but it was nowhere near her friend's. Who seemingly won most debates she had come across about her beliefs. The dismissal bell rang, long and irritating as ever.BR  
  
"So I believe that this calls for dismissal. I should expect you all to have finished the first book, iThe Fellowship of the Ring/i within the week and within the month to return to me a two page essay about what you believe is the most important message portrayed through the trilogy. Thank you. See you tomorrow." Alice gathered her books and quickly headed out the door. "Oh, Miss Davie, may I suggest that you get your friend Victoria to give you summary of the book before you indulge in reading it, it may help a bit. You know, to clear some things up. After all, you have a long journey ahead of you." Alice completely missed his pun and nodded, feeling offended by his comment about 'clearing things up', and raced out to catch her bus before it left her./PBRBR  
  
Alright, people, let me know what you think! 3 Sarah 


End file.
